Transcripts/Tubarina Almighty
:Tubarina: Hurry, Marcello! You’re keeping my mother and father waiting! :Marcello: No, I’m not. :Tubarina: Here. clothes into suitcase Let me help. :Marcello: Hey, it’s not like I’m gonna need all this stuff. I’ll only be away for a week. :Tubarina: A whole week without Marcello! :Marcello: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Seven wonderful days! :Marcello: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh. Er, ready? :Marcello: I think I forgot my- :Tubarina: Great! Let’s go! :Marcello: Tubarina! :Shark King: The moment has come, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Shark King: After we leave the grounds of the Shark Palace, and until we return, you will be ruler of the Shark Kingdom. :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Shark King: I know you’ll take this responsibility seriously. :Tubarina: Completely, Father. :Shark Queen: Tubarina will do just fine. :Tubarina: I know she will, just as I know that her friends will do everything to assist her. :Ester and Polvina: Yes, sir. :Shark Queen: Let’s be on our way, then. Goodbye, darlin’. :Tubarina: Goodbye, Mother. :Marcello: Promise you’ll stay out of my room, okay? :Tubarina: Ooh, of course I will. Unless my duties demand it. :Shark King: Goodbye, Your Highness. :Tubarina: Goodbye, Your Highness. :Ester and Polvina: Goodbye! :drives off :Ester and Polvina: Woo-hoo! :Tubarina: Ester? Polvina? :Tubarina: Hey! Come back here! :Ester and Polvina: down stair rail :Tubarina: Stop! :Ester: Look out! :Tubarina: Whoa! :crash :Polvina: Oh, that hurt. :Ester: I know. Let’s do it again! :Ester and Polvina: laughing :Tubarina: Hold it right there! :Polvina: What’s the matter? :Tubarina: You can’t play games here. :Ester: But don’t you remember the plan? :Tubarina: What plan? :Polvina: Your parents and Marcello go away for a week… :Ester: …and we do anything we like! :Tubarina: You can. But not here. Not while I’m the ruler. My father is depending on me. :Polvina: But, Tubarina. :Ester: We were going to have fun. :Tubarina: You’ll have to take your fun somewhere else. :Ester: But don’t you know what that means? :Tubarina: Of course I do. Um, what does it mean? :Polvina: The room, of course. :Tubarina: gasp The room. :Ester: Come on! :Tubarina: dragged along Whoa! :Ester: Whoa, there it is. :Polvina: You always wanted to know what’s in there. :Tubarina: My father keeps it locked all the time. I’ve never known anyone to go in. :Ester: This is our chance! All we have to do is find the key. :Polvina: Where could it be? :Tubarina: Um, hmm, I-I suppose it would be in the study. :Ester: The study it is! :Tubarina: dragged along Whoa! :opens :Polvina: Where should we look? :Tubarina: We won’t! We can’t. My father must have a good reason for keeping that room locked. :Ester: We can find out why when we look inside! :Tubarina: We’d be breaking into it. Is that something a responsible ruler would do? :Ester: Maybe, if she really wanted to. :Polvina: And you do want to, don’t you? :Tubarina: No, I don’t. I want to be a good ruler, like my father. He trusts me to rule properly, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. :Polvina: You can still be yourself, Tubarina. :Ester: And have fun. :Polvina: And be a responsible ruler too! :Tubarina: You’ll have to excuse me, I have lots to do. :Ester: Like what? :Tubarina: Ruler things. :Ester: Which are? :Tubarina: scoffs Until you become a ruler, you won’t understand. :Polvina: Okay then. Perhaps we should go. :Tubarina: Uh-huh. :Polvina: We’ll see you at school tomorrow? :Tubarina: Sure. See you. closes I think I could get used to this. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: bounces off table Go away, Gummy. I can’t play now. I’m a ruler. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: giggles :bell rings :Miss Marla: Let’s get settled as quick as we can, everyone, we have so much to do today. :Ester: Do you think Tubarina will stay being serious? :Polvina: No way. She’ll get bored by it. :Ester: Oh, hope so. Then we can have some real fun! :Miss Marla: Now someone’s missing, who’s late today? :crash :Sharks: growling :screaming :Miss Marla: Oh my! :Tubarina: Please let me apologise for being late, Miss Marla. I had many crucial Shark Kingdom matters to attend. :Miss Marla: I understand, Tubarina, but the sharks? :Tubarina: While I’m ruler of the Shark Kingdom, my sentries must accompany me everywhere. :Miss Marla: I see. Alright then. Please take your seat, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Thank you. :Ester: Polvina What did you say about Tubarina becoming bored? :Polvina: Looks like I might be wrong. :Tubarina: her seat Good morning. :Ester and Polvina: Hi. :Tubarina: You may begin the class now, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Uh, yes, thank you, Tubarina. :bell rings :Sharks: growling :screaming :Tubarina: Thank you, fellow students. I trust I’ll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye. :Polvina: Tubarina! :Ester: Wait for us! :Sharks: growling :Polvina and Ester: screaming :Tubarina: At ease, please. These are my friends. How can the ruler of the Shark Kingdom help you? :Polvina: chuckle We thought you might like some company. :Ester: We could hang out together. :Tubarina: Thank you for the thought, but you’ll have to make an appointment. I’m very busy. Come. leaves :Ester: An appointment? We’ve got to make an appointment to see her? :Ester: This week was going to be so much fun, but so far it’s been totally fun-free! :Polvina: What if Tubarina stays like this? What if she’s bossy and serious forever? :Ester: She couldn’t be, would she? :Polvina: We might never have fun with her again. :Ester: That’s too awful, Polvina, I’m not even going to think about it. :Polvina: B-but what if it really happens? :Ester: Then we’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t happen! :Polvina: How? :Ester: thinks I know just the thing! Come on! :Polvina: dragged along Ah! :Polvina: The secret room? :Ester: We know Tubarina wants to look inside, right? :Polvina: Right. :Ester: So we’re going to make it happen! :door opens, then closes :Polvina: You think she won’t be able to resist having some fun? :Ester: Exactly, and she’ll become her old self again! :Polvina and Ester: gasp :Polvina: whispering We’d better go carefully! :opens, then closes :Ester: Made it! :Polvina: To open the secret room, we need the key. :Ester: Which Tubarina says has to be here somewhere. :Polvina: Where do we start? :Ester: I’ll look here. :Polvina: And I’ll look over here. :Ester: Once we find the key, we’ll go get Tubarina! :Polvina: If we find the key. It could be anywhere. :Ester: We have to find it, unless you want Tubarina to stay like that forever. :Polvina: Hmm. There’s something funny about that picture. :Ester: There’s nothing funny about the Shark King. :Polvina: It’s not the Shark King, it’s what’s behind him! :Ester: What is it? :Polvina: See? :Ester: gasp Cool! The key was hidden in the picture! :Polvina: That’s if it is the key. It could be for some other door. :Ester: Let’s check it out, just to make sure! :Ester: It’s all clear. Let’s try it! :Polvina: If the Shark King wants to keep this room a secret, you don’t think he set any traps, do you? :Ester: Don’t be crazy. Of course there’s no traps. :tries to unlock door, alarm sounds, she and Ester are caught in a net, screaming :Polvina: Now who’s crazy? :Ester: Okay. So I was wrong. How was I to know? :Sharks: growling :Tubarina: Just as I thought. Trespassers! :Ester: Tubarina, it’s us! :Tubarina: I know who you are. Trespassers! :Ester: We’re not trespassing! :Tubarina: Sneaking about the palace when you’re not invited, what do you call that? :Polvina: Okay, so it’s trespassing. :Ester: But it’s trespassing for a good reason. :Tubarina: What reason? :Polvina: We found the key to the secret room. :Tubarina: The key. Is it really the key? :Ester: Ahem. Tubarina, some help please! :Tubarina: Boys, get them out. :Sharks: growling :and Ester fall :Polvina: Thank you. :Tubarina: I’ll take care of this, thanks. You may leave. :Sharks: growling :Ester: Now that you have the key, you know what to do, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I do. Return it to where you found it. :Ester: But Tubarina, can’t we just take one quick look? :Polvina: No one will ever know! :Ester: This might be our only chance, we know you want to! :Tubarina: It’s not what a responsible ruler should do! :Polvina: But it’s what our friend would do. :Ester: Our best friend called Tubarina. :pause :Tubarina: Alright! Since it would amuse you and you are my friends, I’ll open it. But, I’m only doing it for you. Just for you. :Ester: We know. wink :Polvina: We’re very grateful to you. :Tubarina: door :Ester: It is the key! :Polvina: Open it, Tubarina. Go on! :opens :Girls: Ooh! :Ester: It’s a playroom! :Polvina: But who does it belong to? :Tubarina: It’s not mine. I’ve never seen any of this stuff before. :Polvina: It’s all very old. :Ester: Check this out! at picture Who is he? :Tubarina: It’s… it’s my father! :Polvina and Ester: It is the Shark King! :Tubarina: How can my father have looked like that? :Polvina: It’s not surprising. Even the Shark King was young once. :Tubarina: I know, but I just never thought of him like that. :Ester: You can think it now. Here’s the proof. It looks like he had lots of fun. on seahorse Whoo-hoo! :Polvina: Ester :Tubarina: My father really was a kid. :Polvina: Tubarina, remember how you said you should be just like your father? :Tubarina: So? :Ester: If your father had fun when he was young… :Polvina: …but still grew up to become a good king… :Ester: …then shouldn’t you have fun too? :Tubarina: I… well, uh, oh, d’oh, now I’m confused. Why has he kept this room a secret? :Polvina: To remind himself that he was once a child. :Ester: And that he shouldn’t get too serious about himself. :Polvina: Which is why he’s such a great ruler. :Ester: So what does that tell you? :Tubarina: It tells me… it tells me… that I should have fun too! :Girls: down stair rail, crash :Tubarina: Oh, that does hurt! :Polvina: Should we do it again? :Tubarina: As the ruler of the Shark Kingdom, I command it! :Polvina and Ester: Yes, Your Highness! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Yes, Gummy, you can play too. :Gummy: excitedly :Girls: cheering